Paradise
by Angelofmusicx234
Summary: A Modern day FanFic.Erik and Christine are married and plan to go on a vacation to Eriks private condo on his private beach. But they will have to deal with many obstacles that come their way while enjoying their two weeks of Paradise. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Paradise**

Chapter One

Morning Preperation

The alarm went off, with a loud beep, and Erik reached his hand out from under the warm blankets and from the warm embrace of his wife.

He quikly hit the snooze button and returned to his position under the blankets and rapped his arm once more around Christine. Her skin was warm against his bare chest. She was so beautiful and peacful while she slept, yet she was always beautiful. He placed a gental kiss on her cheek. Christine's eye's fluttered as she slowly opened them only to look up into the loving gray green eyes of her husband.

"Morning" he wispered lovingly.

"Morning" she wispered back with kiss.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked caressing her cheek.

"I slept wonderfully" she said with a smile.

He leaned down and placed a passionate kiss to her soft lips and slowly made his way down to her neck. Christine let out a quite moan of pleasure.

After minutes of this she pussed him away and asked, "What times is?"

Erik glanced at the clock for a moment and then returned his gaze to her and replied "5:30."

"Erik we better get up and get ready, we have a long drive today!"

"Must we get up, can't we just lay here together?" he asked as he once again started a trail of hot kisses down her neck. In every area that he touched he left her skin tingling with desire.

"Erik we must get up, if you continue this we will surly be late getting to our condo! Plus once we ge their we will have all the time in the world to do this!" She replied with a naughty look in her eye's.

"I hope i am able to wait that long" he said.

"Oh i will make it worth your wait, don't worry!" With that Christine placed one more hot kiss on his lips and got up from bead and picked up a towle as she headed into the bathroom to take a shower. Erik got up from bead and picked up their clothes from the night before and quickly put on a pair of pants and slipped a shirt. He placed the other clothes on a small chair near the door and opend the closet and picked up his suitcase. He went through and picked out his clothes along with his bathing suit and some other belongings. He closed the suitcase and placed it on the floor and made his way over to the bathroom door. He turned the handel and opend the door to see Christine's body outline through the tranparent shower. His blood began to race as he saw her.

From inside the shower Christine saw him and smiled to herself. She turned the water off, grabbed her towl, rapped it around herself, and stepped out of the shower. She made her way over to Erik and placed a kiss on his cheek and said "Your turn to get ready" she said with a little laugh.

He quickly pulled her back to him and pressed a long, passionate kiss to her soft pink lips, and tangeled his hands in her soaking wet hair. She pulled away and caught her breath and gave him a playful smack on the arm. "Come on you have to get ready i want to to leave, the sooner we leave the more time we will have at the condo."

"Fine you win." he said playfully as he placed one more gental kiss in her lips.

About two hours later the loaded the car and were off for about an eight hour drive, but they would stop about half way for the night.

Erik got into the car and Christine opened the door and sat down

"Do we have everything?" she asked.

"Yep" he answered

"You have the key to the condo?"

"Yes right here in my pocket." he said as he pulled it from his pocket to show her.

"Great then lets go!"

He started the car and drove off.


	2. Chapter 2

After six hours they finally arrived at the hotel in Annapolis Maryland, which marked the half way mark until they got to their private condo in Florida.

Erik checked in and was given the key card to room 210. He grabbed the little bit of luggage that they had for the overnight stay and headed toward the elevator.

Once they were settled in Christine and Erik sat down on the large queen size bed.

"What do you want to do now?" Christine asked.

"Well I have something that we can do!" he said back with a smirk on his face.

He climbed on top of her and pinned her smaller body under him, he began leaving a trail of hot kisses down her neck. Christine looked up at him, desperately trying to calm herself. Everything he did, the way he touched her, and kissed her, made her blood race.

Christine closed her eye's feeling his warm lips on her skin. Erik's lips slowly made their way to the area above her breasts. She loved Erik so much and loved being close to him like this. She leaned up and removed his mask from his face and began kissing the mangled flesh, and slowly made her way down to his lips. She kissed him with all the passion that she had in her. Erik let out a small groan, Christine smiled to herself, glad to know she could give him the pleasure that he desired. Her hands moved to his shirt and began to unbutton his shirt, she pushed it slowly down his arms. Next, she reached for the buttons on his trousers and began slowly undo undoing his trousers, and pushed them down his hips. She blushed at the sight of his large manhood.

"My turn." He said, as he began to pull slowly the shirt off her and unbutton her jeans, and slide them down her legs. He tossed them on the floor and returned his gaze to Christine, and undid the clips of her bra, to reveal her plump breasts. He once again began to kiss her passionately as he ran his hand up her stomach and cupped her breast. He gently ran his fingers over them. Christine let out a small moan and she began to arch against him, wanting more.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Erik quickly got up and pulled on his trousers and slipped his shirt on. Christine pulled a blanket up to cover her naked body.

He opened the door to see a man in a black suit and a name tag that read John.

"Hello, I am here to offer any of our guests room service, is there anything I can get you!" he said nervously, as he looked at the stern look on Erik's face.

Erik quickly turned his gaze to Christine "Is there anything you would like?" Erik asked.

Christine thought for a moment, and then looked at Erik with a naughty look in her eye and a smirk on her face.

"Yeah, actually I would like something." She replied.

"Some strawberries and melted chocolate would be she said.

"All right" Erik replied.

"We would like some strawberries and melted chocolate." He told the man.

"Right away sir, I will have you order in 20 minutes" he replied, as he nodded his head and walked away.

Erik closed the door and returned to his position on top of Christine, careful not to hurt her small form.

"Why strawberries and melted chocolate darling?" he asked, with a little chuckle in his voice.

"Well, I always like a little something sweet!" she answered, with a seductive look in her eye's.

"Oh . well I like the sound of that!" he said, with a small moan in his voice as he placed a kiss on her swollen, red lips.

Minutes later, there was another knock at the door. Erik got up once more and opened the door to see John standing with a cart, and a tray with a cover on it.

"Here you are sir." He said, as he handed the tray to him.

"Thank you" Erik replied.

"Your welcome sir, if there is anything else I can get you please fill free to call room service." With that he walked away.

Erik placed the tray on the night stand and climbed onto the bed with Christine.

"Ready for dessert" Christine giggled.

"You bet" Erik replied.

Christine picked up a strawberry and dipped it in the creamy, melted chocolate. She brought it over to Erik's mouth and fed it to him. When he finished the strawberry, he did the same for Christine.

"Now for the real dessert" Christine giggled.

Christine picked up the dish of melted chocolate and poured it over Erik's bare chest. She set the dish down once more and lowered her mouth to his chest.

She followed the trail of dark creamy chocolate with her mouth, kissing away the chocolate from his chest. Erik moaned in pleasure.

When she had finished kissing the chocolate from his chest, she looked at him and said

"Your turn."

He smiled as he picked up the dish and began to pour the chocolate onto her glowing skin.

As he began to kiss and suck at the drops of chocolate, Christine let out a small giggle.

Erik smiled to himself, knowing that Christine knew that his lips, kissing the chocolate away, were making her blood boil with desire.

She could not take it any longer, she let him finish licking the few drops of chocolate left, before she pushed him down on his back, and climbed on top of him. She kissed his neck and made her way down to his chest, and stomach. Erik could not get enough. Erik loved the way that Christine could take control. She moved to him mouth and kissed him, Erik's tongue invading and explored her mouth as her own did the same. As he continued to explore her mouth Christine felt a rush of heat between her legs.

Erik knew what she wanted from the look in her eye's. He rolled her over and pressed her into the mattress. He positioned himself at her entrance. She gasped when he slowly began to enter, and she felt the pressure of him inside her. He finally decided to enter quickly. He thrust himself inside her. She let out a load moan and repeated Erik's name over and over. He finally released him self and fell to the other side of Christine exhausted. They both wanted to save then best for the real vacation.

They both climbed under the sheets and Erik rapped his arm around Christine waist and they both fell asleep in each others arms.

Christine's eyes fluttered open. She looked at Erik, who had his strong arm around her bare waist. She giggled, kissing his cheek. She watched him sleep peacefully, his chest rising and falling with the pattern of his breathing. Christine hugged a blanket to her naked form, and slowly got out of bed.

**Hey hope my spelling and grammer was a little bit better in this chapter. I'm not really good at grammer and sometime's i don't see mistakes. I am gong to try my best to improve on my spelling and grammer but it's not going to be perfect. ( by the way i'm not stupid, because i'm not great at spelling and grammer!)**

**Please R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here in the Next Chapter. Hope you like it.**

**Thanks for all the reviews, I really apperiate them!**

Christine quietly crept in to the bathroom, careful not to wake Erik.

She turned on the water, and made sure it was not to hot or to cold, and stepped in. The water was refreshingly warm on her cold skin. She washed her hair and body, and turned the water off and stepped out. She rapped a towel around her body, as she shivered at the feeling of the cold air on her warm wet skin.

She plugged her hair dryer in and changed the setting to low, so the sound would not wake Erik. She turned it on and began to dry her hair. The warm air, blowing from the hair her shiver against her wet skin.

When she finished, she rapped the cord around the hair dryer, and placed it neatly back in her suit case.

She dressed quickly, picking out a pair of jeans and an aqua blue tank top, and a low cut white shirt, to go over it. She brushed out her curls, put on some eye shadow, mascara, and a spray of perfume.

She made her way over to the bed, where Erik was still sleeping soundly. Christine sat down on the edge of the bed, and began to caress his cheek. She lowered her lips to his, and placed a gentle kiss in his lips. His eyes fluttered opened, only to see his beautiful wife looking down at him.

"Morning Angel." He whispered

"Morning."Christine whispered back with a kiss.

"I see you got up and got ready!" He chuckled.

"Yeah, and now you have to get up and get ready!" She said.

" I guess." He replied back, placing a passionate kiss on her lips, and breathing in the wonderful scent of her perfume.

Erik broke the kiss and climbed out of bed, and walked into the bathroom and took a quick shower. He came out with only a towel rapped around his waist and dressed in a pair of jeans and gray shirt.

He ordered them breakfast from room service, some eggs, bacon, toast, and juice. They ate rather quickly, anxious to begin the drive the rest of the way to Florida, knowing it would be late when the finally arrived.

They gathered the remainder of their things, and grabbed the luggage and headed towards the lobby. The ride down in the elevator was silent. Erik turned it the key card, and packed the luggage from the overnight stay back in the car, as Christine waited in the passenger seat.

Erik opened the door, and took his place in the drivers seat.

"Ready darling?" He asked.

"Oh yes, I cannot wait until we get there!" She said excitedly.

"We are going to have a wonderful time" He said.

The drive was long, and Christine grew tired of sitting in the car. She tried to pass the time by sleeping, but she was just to excited to sleep.

Finally Erik announced that they only had a half an hour left. Before Christine know it they were pulling into the parking lot of the condo. She glanced at the clock, and it read 10:45pm. All the sudden she was full of energy. They both climbed out of the car, eager to leave the small space in the car. Suddenly Christine ran around and grabbed Erik's hand, and began puling him towards the entrance to the beach.

They stopped for a brief moment, but only so Christine could remove her sandals, and Erik did the same with his shoes. She pulled him down the beach until they reach the water, and they dipped their feet in the cool ocean water. Erik to Christine's hand, and Christine lowered her head to rest on Erik's shoulder.

"I'm so glad we are here, we are going to have a wonderful time together!" Christine said.

"I'm glad were here too, and yes...we are going to have a wonderful time!" Erik replied.

"Can we go for a walk before we have to go back up to the condo and unpack?" She asked, giving him puppy dog eye's.

Well, it is a little late, and I do not want to be up all night unpacking clothes..." He replied.

"Please Erik?...Please?" She asked once again.

"All right darling, but not a long walk." He answered

"Ok" she replied.

They walked down the beach hand in hand as they talked to each, and listened to the sound of the waves crashing on the shore. The cool ocean breeze running through Christine's hair

After a short time walking, Erik stopped and pulled Christine close to him inches from his lips, he whispered "You are so beautiful!"

Christine blushed a little, but Erik cupped her cheek and pressed his lips to hers,and captured them in a passionate kiss. Christine's hand met behind Erik's neck and she pulled him closer to her. Her hands moved up to his head, and she ran her finders through his soft black hair. Erik's hand ran up and down her back caressing it gently. They finally pulled away needing to take a breath of air.

"I love you so much!" He whispered

"I love you too!" She whispered back.

"Are you ready to go back up to the condo, and unpack our things?" He asked.

" I guess." She replied back, with a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"Darling it's ok...Don't be upset. We have plenty of other nights to take a walk on the beach! I Promise you we will do it another night!" He explained.

"Ok." She replied back simply.

He led her by the hand back up to the car, where she picked up her bag and headed towards the door of the condo. Erik rummaged through his pockets, and finally pulled out the key. He unlocked the door and turned on the lights. Christine looked around. This was the first time she had seen his condo, and it was beautiful. Beautiful furniture was placed throughout the condo, and beautiful paintings of the ocean, and beach hung on the walls in various places.

He led he to their room, and she began to unpack right away. She had finished much quicker than she thought she would. She decided to sit down on the bed and relax wile Erik brought in the rest of the bags, but she grew tired and soon fell asleep .When Erik walked in he found her fast asleep. He pulled the covers over her and unpacked as quickly as he could. When he finished he climbed into bed with Christine and rapped his arm around her, soon he too was fast asleep.

**Please R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the next chapter, hope you like it!**

Christine's eyes flutter opened,and she realized that Erik was not there. She climbed out of bed and pulled on a robe and went down the kitchen. Erik was standing at the stove making breakfast. She glanced at the table,which was set with two plates and silver wear, and a glass filled with juice. There was a plate of toast and a stack of pancakes already sitting on the table. Erik was making the last of the breakfast, which were some scrambled eggs, that he then placed in a bowl and placed on the table. He turned around and saw Christine "Morning, did you sleep well?"

"Yes, just fine." She answered.

"Sit, have some breakfast!" He pointed to the table.

"Wow, you made a lot of food!" She commented.

Well, I just wanted to have the best for you!" He came up behind her and rapped his arms around her waist and placed a small kiss in her neck.

They sat down and ate their breakfast in silence,but looked every once in a while to give the other a smile. They could read each others thoughts with the simple gestures given to each other.

"Ready to go?" Erik screamed up the stairs to Christine.

"Yes, I am coming" She ran out of the bedroom and down the stairs. She wore a baby blue colored bikini and a pair of shorts over the bottoms. A Pair of sunglasses rested on the top of her head, and she carried a green and white stripped beach bag. She kissed him on the cheek and went to the refrigerator, she grabbed two water bottles, that Erik must have out in the refrigerator that night, and tucked them safely under to towels that she also had placed in the beach bag.

"Ready!" She finally confirmed. Erik took her hand in twining his fingers with hers, and they walked to the entrance. The specific area of the beach was privately owned by Erik, and the only people that would be in that specific area would be himself and the guest that he had brought.

Erik picked the umbrella up from the trunk of the car,and carried it to the beach. Christine spread the towels out while Erik set the umbrella up. Christine removed her shorts and placed them in her bag. She sat down and pulled out a bottle of tanning oil. Erik looked over and smiled to himself. Erik grabbed the bottle from Christine and poured some on his hand and began to rub it on her back. Christine loved the feeling of his hands on her skin. He ran his hand up to her shoulders and then down her arms. She felt her spine tingling at his touch. He moved in front of her and continued down her legs and spread a dab on her stomach, which made her laugh a little.

The sun was extremely hot that day and just laying on the beach towel made Erik extremely hot. He got up and asked Christine if she wanted to go down to the water. She agreed and Erik helped her up, and they walked to the water together. At first they only went in to the water a little above their ankles, but when Christine least expected it he scooped her up into his arms and carried her out further out in the water .Christine held on tight to Erik's neck, hoping he would not drop her in the water. As much as she did not want to admit it, she was a little afraid of the water. More specifically sharks and things like that.

He let he go slowly into the water, while Christine was still holding tightly to Erik's neck. She looked at him with a small hint of fright in her eyes.

"Christine what is wrong?" He asked.

"I'm a little afraid of the ocean, well not the ocean but sharks and stuff like that." She told him.

"No need to be afraid, I am here and I will not let anything hurt you, I will keep you safe..." Erik explained.

She gave him a small nod of the head and slowly let of her grip around his neck. She finally learned to relax,and she knew that Erik would protect her.

As time went on, they just relaxed with one another in the water. Later they returned to their umbrella. Christine grabbed her beach bag and pulled out the two water bottles and handed one to Erik and sat the other one to her side, while she pulled out her watch and check the time. It was 4:37. She took a sip of her water. It was refreshing to her,after being in the salt water for most of the day.

"We are going to have to head back to the condo around 5:00, we are going to go out to one of the hottest nightclub's in this area."

"Really, what is it called?"

"It's called Paradise, and I have heard it's really cool"

"Great I cannot wait, I have to find the perfect thing to wear!" she said with a giggle.

"You look great in anything!" Erik replied. Christine blushed a little.

Erik and Christine spent a short time tanning, so they could be dry and then packed up their things and headed home. Erik placed the umbrella on the porch as Christine rushed inside to start to shower. When Christine finished, Erik got in the shower and got himself ready. He finished before Christine and waited silently on the couch for Christine to come down. Suddenly he heard a noise at the top of the steps and there she was standing in a beautiful red dress with high heel shoes that matched. The dress was a spaghetti strap dress and it had small jewels on the top front of the dress. Erik's jaw dropped, she was so beautiful! She descended the staircase and took her hand and kissed it.

"You look beautiful!"

"Thanks!"

"Ready to go?" He asked.

"Yeah, I cannot wait!"

She took his arm, and he led her out to the car.

They entered the club and were seated in a booth. They sat down and a waiter came to the table and took their order. Christine ordered a martini and Erik ordered a beer. They waiter was back, quicker than they thought with their drinks. They sat and talked for a while and drank their drinks.Suddenly one of Christine favorite songs came on,and she pulled Erik up on to the dance floor. The mass of people on the dance floor soon pushed them closer together. A shock went through Christine's body at Erik's touch. It felt so good to Christine, it made her ecstatic. Their hips swayed together as they stared up into each others eyes. Christine switched her position and pressed her back into Erik's chest, while they still matched the swaying of their hips to the music. Erik's hands were on her stomach, pushing her even closer to him. His hands moved down to her legs and then to her bottom. The song changed and Erik left the dance floor, telling Christine he had to get a drink from the sudden heat the overcame his from their dancing.

Christine remained on the dance floor and waited for Erik to return. Suddenly a pair of arms rapped around her waist and began pushing her against his body.

"It's been a long time since I have seen you!" A voice whispered in her ear, but that voice was not Erik's. Christine immediately loosened the strangers grip and stepped back to look and see who it was. Christine gasped when she saw the man, and screamed out Erik's name.

**Sorry about the cliffhanger, but I want you guys to keep reading. **

**Please, Please R&R**

**The more reviews the sooner i'll update.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Here in the Next Chapter. Sorry for the lack of updates, but with school starting and all that stuff it has been kinda hectic. I will try to have a update soon, but i'm not exactly sure if it will be up right away. PLEASE R&R and I will definatly have it up sooner. Thanks **

**Hope you enjoy the story. **

**I do not own The Phantom of the Opera, this is for entertaiment purposes.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was Raoul, her former boyfriend, before she began dating Erik.

"Erik, Erik!" Screaming louder and louder each time, she called out his name.

Some of the people around turned and stared at what was happening. Raoul tightened his grip on Christine.

"I new you would be here...I have been following you for the last couple of weeks and finally have you." Raoul spat.

Christine looked at him in disbelief and continued to call out Erik's name. Raoul began to pull Christine through the crowd of people, but she resisted as much as she could and began pulling from his tight grip on her wrist.

Meanwhile, Erik had heard Christine's call and ran to her, pushing his way through the crowd as best he could. His eyes scanned the sea of people, but he did not see Christine's face. Suddenly he spotted Christine and a man pulling her towards a door in the club. He ran as fast as he could to her and caught them right before they got to the door. Erik ran up, and saw that it was Raoul. He punched him in the stomach, and Raoul fell to the floor moaning in pain. Erik ran to Christine and rapped her in his comforting, and warm embrace. Erik ran his hands up and down her back. Caressing her skin, and trying to comfort her. She sobbed into Erik's shirt.

"Shh...Shh.. It's ok, I'm here your safe!" Erik comforted her. Christine continued to cry. She rapped her arms around his neck, wanting to be as close to him as she could, knowing he would always be there to keep her safe.

"I was so scared...that you couldn't hear me...and he was going to take me away and we would never see one another again." she whispered in between sobs. Erik continued to comfort her and she was finally able to relax.

Erik went to look down a Raoul, but he was gone. He held tightly to Christine, not wanting to let her go in case he was still lurking around in the club somewhere. He called for all the people to do a quick search for him. He was not found. He disappeared in the few short moments that Erik had been comforting Christine. This was not good who knows what Raoul would do next . He would stop at nothing until he gets what he wants. All he could do was alert the police, and have them continue the search the for him. In the meantime he would do everything in his power to keep Christine safe. Anywhere she goes, he will go with her.

Erik had someone call the police and the arrived a short time after, they called. The police questioned some witnesses including Erik and Christine. The officers thanked Erik, Christine, and some of the other witnesses for their time. One officer pulled Christine and Erik aside and told them that they would continue their search for Raoul, and alert them when they found him. In the meantime Erik was told to keep Christine safe, and to keep and eye on her. Lastly the officer handed Erik a piece of paper with a phone number on it.

"If anything should happen please call this number right away, and me or one of the other officers will be there right away.

Around 12:00 they decided to head home, and have some fun of their own.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Erik carried Christine to the bedroom, and laid her gently down on the bed, never once having their lips part.

Erik carefully climbed onto Christine's small form, pressing her body into the mattress. Erik left a hot trail of hot kisses down her neck and she let out a moan of pleasure. Erik's lip were warm and soft, and the sensation of his lips against hers was freeing. His mouth opened hers, his tongue sliding against her lips. He made his tongue into her mouth, and their tongues danced feverishly together. He thrust his tongue in and out of her mouth, which caused Christine's skin to become hot with a strong desire.

They parted for a moment, both breathing heavily. Erik's hand caressed her arms and shoulders,gently and slowly pushing her dress down and exposing her. She assisted him in sliding the dress the rest of the way down her body. She kicked her dress to the floor and was now left in only her underwear. She ran her hands up Erik's chest, and began to slowly undo the buttons of his shirt. Christine took her time, and it made Erik want her more. Her touch was so powerful and it made Erik's skin warm every time she touched him. It was a great feeling that he experienced when Christine touched him. She threw the shirt to the ground, and ran her hands across his bare chest, savoring the feeling of his strong muscular chest. She moved her hands down to his pants and began pulling on them,signaling she wanted them off. He unbuttoned his pants and slid them down his legs and kicked them to the floor, where his shirt and Christine's dress lay. They removed what was left to be removed, and once again Erik left a trail ok kisses down her neck, making his way to her chest. Christine shivered, the feeling of his naked body against hers was thrilling and amazing. She let out small moans, and Erik could feel himself hardening from know that she was truly enjoying what was going on.

Erik began to grind his painfully hard manhood against her, seeking to relieve himself, because of the love he has for her. Christine began to move to the same rhythm. The tingling between her legs soon began to grow stronger, she wanted him and she needed him. Erik new what she wanted, he knew that he was the only one that could make it feel great for Christine. He was the only one for her.

Christine whispered his name. He gently pulled her legs apart, and lowered and positioned himself at her entrance. Christine's breath quickened. She leaned up to look at him, but Erik got her to lay back down with his kisses. Trying to relax Christine as much as he could. Christine let out a cry, when she began to feel his large manhood slowly begin to enter her. At first it was a bit painful and she found it uncomfortable, but as he moved more of himself into her, she began to get use to the feeling. Erik brought her breast into his mouth, trying his best to try to make Christine forget about the pain. He finally decided to thrust himself in to her quickly, so it would be easier on Christine. Christine's nails dug into Erik's skin on his shoulder blade. She let out a moan of delight. Trying to get use to the feeling of something so big inside her, she let out moans of pleasure and began to breath heavily. Erik began moving his hips to a rhythm, and Christine quickly picked up on it, and matched the rhythm. He started grinding his hips hard on to Christine. Her hands clutched the bed sheets. This was pleasure, unlike anything she had ever felt before.

After a couple on minutes, Erik decided to pull out and thrust back in. His need to be inside of her was strong. Christine felt complete when she and Erik were joined. Christine pressed kisses against his neck and cheek, wanting to stay with him, in that moment forever. She pulled back, and Erik gave into the strong desire. He found her neck with his lips and bit down hard, he released himself inside her and moaned in pleasure. Christine could feel his seed move inside her. They had reached the climax. It was pure bliss.

Spent, he collapsed on the bed, next to his wife. He was breathing hard, along with Christine. He turned towards Christine and moved some of her damp curls out of her face. She ran her hand over his hair, and caressed his cheek. "You are so wonderful." he murmured. "Thanks." she giggled.

"I love you so much!" He said, while caressing her cheek. "I love you too! Your all I could have ever asked for and want in a man. Your perfect, and most importantly you're mine." Christine's eyes started to tear up while she was telling him this. Erik started to cry as well. "Christine, your perfect! You are all a man wants in a woman. You are kind, caring, gentle, and so much more. You are my world. Christine... I love you more than life itself." Erik leaned in and placed a passionate kiss on her lips. He ran his tongue over her soft lips, and slowly parted her lips with his tongue. He slowly slipped his tongue into her mouth, tasting every inch of her. Their tongues met and danced together passionately. Erik ran his hands down the sides of her body and back up to cup her breast. He made her skin tingle in desire. With every touch, every kiss, and every sweet word of love that he whispered to her, she wanted him more. He took her once more, and made love to her with all he had.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The night came and went, and the sun came up greeting the morning. The sun showed through the window, and Christine stirred, at the light shinning in. She fluttered her eyes opened, and found Erik snuggled up to her, just as he was last night. His arm was draped around her waist and her was laying as close as he could to her. She giggled to herself, Erik looked so handsome and peaceful as he slept, with the sun shinning on him. She moved her hands to his cheek, which made him stir. He opened his eyes and look into Christine's beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

"Morning darling!" He kissed her lips passionately. "Last night was wonderful." He whispered in her ear. She giggled a little at the feel of his hot breath, which tickled her ear. "Yes, it was!" She agreed.

She rolled over and stretched out, while Erik began to stoke her arm, making her feel extremely calm. It made her feel like she could lay in his arms forever.

After several minutes she sat up, pulling the sheet to cover her naked form. She let out a small yawn, and then looked at Erik.

"I think, I am going to take a shower this morning, would you like to join me?" She asked with a seductive voice, and a passion in her eyes.

"It would be my pleasure!" He replied, as he got up and followed her to the bathroom.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

They both climbed into the large shower. Erik turned the water on warm, and soon steam began to form. Christine grabber the bar of soap and the washcloth. She rubbed the soap on the washcloth and then began to wash Erik. She started at his back and ran the washcloth up and down his back. She rubbed the washcloth in circles on his back. She then moved to his front, she ran the cloth over his chest, and across his stomach. She ran it over his nipples, and he let out a moan of pleasure. She set the cloth aside, and pushed him under the water, so he could rinse off. She caught his lips in a passionate kiss as the warm water flowed down off their faces' and their bodies. Christine pulled away to take a breath of air. She looked at him seductively and handed him the washcloth. "Your turn!" She motioned. He took it from her and began washing her. Running the cloth in circles around her body and around her breasts. She moved back and leaned against him feeling his arousal against her body. She began breathing deeply, she was truly aroused, and she wanted him. She stroked his manhood, and made Erik go weak to his knees. He turned her around and caught her mouth in a sweet kiss.

The shower began to run cold after so long. Pulling apart from their kiss, Erik reached for the handle, and turned the water off. They stepped out of the shower and Erik quickly caught Christine's mouth in another passionate, and frantic kiss. The stood naked, close to one another for several moments, until Christine pulled away. "I have to get dressed now, I promise you we will continue tonight...and you know I never break my promises!" She told him. "Yes, you are right on that, you always keep your promises...Always" He said stroking her cheek. She dressed and made her way down to the kitchen to make breakfast.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

She stood at the stove, making pancakes. Erik came down the steps and walked up behind Christine, rapped his arms around her, and placed a kiss on her neck. "It smells wonderful, what are you making?" he asked, as he placed another kiss on her neck and then rested his chin on her shoulder. "Pancakes." She replied simply with a giggle.

She finished up making them and placed a stack of the on the table, Erik picked up couple and placed them on his plate. Christine did the same as she poured some syrup, and then passed it to Erik. Christine had decided that she wanted to go shopping today, at the outside shops, they were all connected, and there were so many different shops to go in to. "Anything, you want to do that if fine with me!" Erik told her. They finished breakfast, cleaned up, and headed out to the shops. Neither one of them knowing that someone had been watching them, and intended on following them.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**PLEASE R&R **

**R&R **

**R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone, here is the next Chapter. Sorry it took so long for me to update, but lately with school starting up and a bunch of other things going on I just haven't had any time to write a new chapter. Plus the only times that I will most likely update are on the weekends, but once again I will try to update during the week. **

**This Chapter is going to be kinda short, and stupid Raoul is up to something...I will trtry to updateooner for the next chapter but I can't really promise anything. BUT if I get more reviews, then maybe I will update sooner. **

**More updates from readers the sooner I will update! **

**Tell alall yourriends who are fans of Phantom, to come and read my story! **

**Thanks!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They walked around, in and out of various stores throughout the day. Raoul made sure that he stayed close behind them, but out of sight.

Christine and Erik stopped at the window of a jewelry store. Christine gazes at a beautiful diamond pendent necklace."It's absolutely beautiful." Erik grabbed her hand. "Would you like to have it?" he questioned with a smile on his face. "Well, yes...I guess...but it looks so expensive, are you sure Erik?" He smiled at her " Of course, anything for you, you will look beautiful with it on!"

He tugged on her hand an led her into the store. He went to the desk of the Jeweler, and pointed out the necklace in the front window. The Jeweler removed it from the window and handed it to Erik. He gently put it around Christine's neck. She looked at herself in the mirror and touched the necklace gently. She marveled atat itseauty, while Erik ran his hands down her shoulders and marveled at her beauty. "You look absolutely stunning!" He smiled. She blushed as Erik took her in his arms and passionately kissed her, in the store. She pulled away and removed the necklace and handed it to Erik. He walked up passionately the desk to pay for it and Christine followed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Raoul was close behind them. He sat patiently a few feet away from the store waiting for them to walk out. All he would do now is keep a close eye on them, epically Christine, and follow them. He would have to wait for the perfect moment, to carry out his plan.

He pulled the newspaper back into place, as Erik and Christine exited the store. He peered over the newspaper careful not to let them she him. They walked hand in hand as the passed various stores and looked at the different things inside. They laughed together, and Erik placed small kisses on her cheeks and the back of her hand.

_You will be mine Christine, we will be together someday and it will be just like itit used toe, just you and me forever, no matter what it takes! _He thought to himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The walked around for a little while longer, and decided to get a cup of coffee at a small coffee shop near alall thetores. They walked in, found a table and sat down. Christine placed her bas under the table. Christine and Erik talked for a few moments while looking at the menus of the many different types of coffee to chose from. Christine decided on a mocha latte, while Erik was still looking at his menu. The waitress appeared " Can I take your order?" She asked in a quiet voice.

"Yeah, I'll have a Mocha Latte" Christine said.

"And for you sir?" The waitress asked Erik

" Umm...I think I'I willave... a regular black coffee, he quickly glanced at the dessert section.

"Anything else?" She asked again.

"Yes, we would like a slice of Chocolate Decadence Cake, please."

"Is that all?" she asked

"Ye, that is all."

"Ok, thanks you I will be back with you order shortly." She said before she walked away.

Christine looked at Erik, "Why did you order a slice of cake?" "Because I wanted us to have a little dessert." He winked at her. Christine let out a giggle. "But were going to have dessert later...my treat." She winked back. "Well I can't wait!" he said.

Erik reached for Christine's hand and he brought her hand to his soft lips and kissed the back of it. She smiled up at him. Erik stroked her hand, loving the feeling of her soft skin. They sat and talked about what they should do over the next couple of days, trying to plan ahead.

The waitress arrived and placed their coffee orders in front of them. Then she placed the slice of cake in the middle of them. The Chocolate Decadence Cake looked delicious, the cake was made from ana Intenselyark chocolate. The cake was filled with rich dark butter cream & covered with chocolate frosting. The waitress placed a fork next to Christine's coffee and did the same for Erik.

They drank their coffee and shared the chocolaty cake, even feeding it to one anothernce and a while. They laughed together and everyone in the coffee shop could tell that they belong together. They had a special connection and a special chemistry that was rare between couples.

They finished up and Christine grabbed her bags. They paid the check and left a tip and went on their way.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Raoul spotted them as they walked out of the coffee shop. He watched them as they walked to the car. Carful not to look obvious, he didn't follow them right away but he waited a few minutes until he got up to follow. Once the had got into the car he walked to his and pulled out close behind them and followed them.

_Christine will be with me, she will realize who she really loves. She will love me! Not Erik._ He told himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Erik and Christine pulled into the parking lot to Erik's condo. He took her hand and led her to the door, but before they went in placed a passionate kiss on her lips. He parted her lips with his tongue and explored her mouth. They parted and took in a breath of air. Erik unlocked the door and they went inside upstairs to change to go down to the beach for a little while before they would have to start cooking dinner.

They hurried down to the beach and set up a blanket and umbrella. He sat down next to Christine and kissed her on the cheek. She smiled at Erik, as he caressed her cheek. "I am so happy, I wish this would never end!" She told them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Raoul had decided to write them a note and leave it at their condo to find. Raoul watched them as they made their way down to the beach, and waited to make sure they were not able to see him. He ran up to the door and slid the note under the door to sit in the entry way.

He smiled to himself and drove away, knowing that they would son find the letter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Dear Erik, _

_I have been watching you over the past couple of days, watching you, watching Christine. I have made my decision that Christine will soon belong to me, I need her and she needs me. I will be coming for her so we can finally live our life together in peace. _

_Sincerely, _

_Raoul _


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, to all my readers out their here is the newest update to Paradise. Sorry it took me so long to add an update but I really have been busy lately. **

**I also wanted to tell everyone that I had a NEW idea for a E/C fanfic it's just an idea so I'm not really sure if I'm going to start witting the story,but if you tell me what you think I most likely will. I planned on it being a modern day fanfic, with Erik as the bachelor, and Christine is one of the contestants, along with plenty of other woman who are also seeking to find love and happiness. From the moment that he saw her and she introduced herself, Erik felt there was a connection among them. Meanwhile Christine is feeling the same way, but doesn't really believe in love at first sight. Christine soon changes her opinion on the topic, as she gets to know Erik, and gets to spend more time with him. What happens when Christine has to fight for Erik and Erik needs to somehow go on, even thought her is POSITIVE Christine is the one, without letting on that he has already secretly chosen his new wife. Hope you guys will read over this and tell me what you think of the idea. I am also open to taking ideas to add to this story. I might not use them all but I will try as best I can to. **

**Lastly I would like to say if anyone out their has an idea for a story message me of something and I would be glad to try to write following your ideas.**

**Thanks so much and tell your friends to come to read my stories!!!! Please R&R, R&R.**

**Thanks!!!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Erik had found the note. He continued to read it over end over, and with each time his anger continued to rise. Raoul was stubborn and he new that Raoul would stop at nothing until he got what he wanted. _No, not this time. This time is going to be different. He will not come near Christine, he will have to go through me first!_ Erik thought to himself.

Christine new that Raoul had left a letter, and she became frightened. She went over to the couch, sat down and started to sob. Raoul scared her and she knew he would continue to stalk them until he got what he wanted. That is what scared her, his persistence. Erik came and sat down on the couch and snuggled close to her. He put his arm around her, pulling her close and doing his best to comfort her. She continued to cry, but in between sobs she tried to tell Erik how she felt.

"Erik...you know that I love you, right?...more than anything in the world!"

"I do not love continued to cry a bit more before she spoke again.

"Erik, he scares me...I don't want him to keep coming after me...I don't want to be taken away from you...Ever."

Erik pulled her close to him, he hated seeing her cry and hated seeing her scared. He would do anything in his power to protect her until the day he dies. She continued to sob into Erik's shirt. Erik began to stroke he back, once again trying to calm her down, and place gentle kisses on her forehead.

They sat together like that for a long time, and Christine stopped crying savoring each moment that Erik held her in his arms. They turned on the TV and were looking through the channels when they stopped and decided to watch something funny. Something that could make both of them laugh. Anything to help both of them relax and take their minds off Raoul. They watched_ Whose Line is it Anyway?._They watched it for about an hour and a half, when Christine began to doze off. Being rapped up in Erik's arms made her feel relaxed and most of all...safe.

Christine though of all the good times that they have had. Smiling to herself she shut her eyes and fell asleep. In her husbands arms. Erik continued to caress her skin long after she fell asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Erik looked over at the clock on the kitchen stove, it read 11:30. Time really did fly by._ It would probably be best if I took her to bed, it's been a long day, we both need some rest_. Erik thought to himself.

As gently as he could, carful not to wake her, Erik pick Christine up from the couch and carefully carried her back to their bedroom. He gently laid her down on the bed. He pulled down the covers and pulled them over top of her so she would stay warm. He turned the light down, but not completely off, but made the light so it was dimly showing. He turned and made his way to the door when all of the sudden her heard a faint voice call his name.

"Erik..." Christine called quietly. Erik turned towards her, and Christine once again called his name.

"Erik...?"

"Yes, angel?" Erik responded.

"Will you come and lay with me?...please it would make me feel a lot safer." She asked.

"Of course!" Erik agreed.

He made his way to the bed and crawled up on the bed, taking his place laying next to Christine. Christine inched forward towards Erik. She laid her head down on his chest. Listening to the beat of his heart. Erik rapped his arm around Christine.

"Erik.."

"Hmmm..." Erik responded lazily.

"Make love to me Erik, I need you now."

"Anything for you, mon ami." Erik said. With that he placed a passionate kiss on her lips. Guiding her to open her mouth to let him explore her.

They would have to take it day by day. But no matter what Erik would always be their to protect Christine. She gave him strength and he would give her protection from all that she feared.

That night they made love, wanting to be as close to each other a possible.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Hope you like the Chapter! Please Read and Review. I think I might have the next chapter up by tomorrow, but I'm not exactly sure. I also might get started on the new story, so tell me what you think about it. Their is a full summary about it on the top of the page. So go and read what it's about if you haven't. **

**R&R**

**R&R**

**R&R **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone, I am so sorry for the lack of updates, but I have been really busy with some other things. I will try to get another update in for this story and my other story "One Last Rose."**

**Well here is the chapter it might be a little short but the next update will be longer, and up as soon as possible. **

**Read and Review!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Christine stirred from her deep sleep to the bright sun shinning through the window near the bed. She turned and looked at Erik, recalling the events of the night before. They had made love all night off and on. Erik had his arm rapped around her, being sure to keep her close to him. She smiled at him, and gently began to stroke his cheek. He was so beautiful, and she loved him so much. More than anything. She bent her head down and lightly kissed him on the lips, not able to resist. She waited and watched as he stirred from his sleep. His eyes fluttered, taking his time waking up. She smiled at him and kissed him again, hoping that convince him to wake up. He smiles back at her. A look of love in his eyes. Erik pushed some stray curls out of Christine's face, and gently ran his soft fingers of her porcelain skin. Christine closed her eyes savoring the feeling of his skin on hers.

"I love you," he murmured.

"I love you, too," she whispered back.

Suddenly he pressed his mouth to hers, his tongue slowly exploring her mouth and causing her whole body to tingle. His tongue continued to explore her, causing her to moan in pleasure.

"You are everything to me, Christine, you're my whole world."

She smiled at him, feeling the same way. She leaned and claimed his lips this time. Capturing his lips in a passionate kiss. Christine's tongue tangled wildly with Erik's. He laid her down on the bed pulling the blankets off her, ready to take her again, when the doorbell rang. Who could that be, he thought to himself.

Erik pulled away, a disappointed look on her face.

"I'll be right back, and then we can continue." He said with a seductive look in her eye.

Christine nodded and watched him as he went to answer the door. Christine pulled the blankets up to cover her naked body. She shivered and got up to put some clothes on, it was freezing in their room from the air conditioner.

"Erik?" She called out. There was no response.

"Erik?" She called out to him again. Still no answer. She listened for a moment. She heard nothing but footsteps. If it was Erik, why hadn't he answered her?

She made her way out to the living room to where the entrance was, no one was there. _Where did he go, _She thought.

"Erik, where are you?" She called out a third time. Again she heard no response. She turned to head back into the bedroom, when out of the other room came Raoul, with Erik's hands tied and mouth covered...and a knife held to his throat.

"Erik!" She screamed, tears beginning to form in her eyes. She had a look of fear on her face, the same look she had, had when they had read the note Raoul left earlier. She didn't know what to do, all she could do was stand frozen with fear. All she wanted to do was run into Erik's arms and have him comfort her. Christine looked into Erik's eyes. She shook her head. There was a muffled noise that came from Erik, he was trying to tell Christine something but she could not understand. She wished that by some miracle Raoul would let Erik go, but she new their would not be a chance that he would. What was she going to do? What could she do, she could never fight agents Raoul.

"Raoul, what are you doing? Let him go!" She pleaded.

" Not a chance Christine, I love you and I can't see you throw your life away for this monster. You deserve someone better, and deep down I know you love me, just as I love you!" He cried.

More tears were falling from her face as she once again pleaded with Raoul to let Erik go.

"I'm sorry Raoul but, I do not love you, I love Erik. He is no monster, no harmful person, he is my husband and I love him more than anything...If you can't see that then you are wrong, you don't deserve me. No matter what you do, I will always love Erik, he makes me so happy. There are just no words to describe it... I'm sorry Raoul. Why can't you see, what we had was in the past, and I've moved on and found someone who I love deeply. Now it's your turn, let it go. Go find the girlfor you. I am sure there is someone out there for you, but my heart lies with Erik, and only him. " She told him.

Erik listened to her intently.

"Please Raoul, let him go!" She cried.

There was a moment of silence between the them. Christine looked at Erik again, and saw that he was crying from the speech that she has just made. She smiled at Erik and mouthed that she loved him.

"Well Christine, I can't move on, you are the only one for me, and you will be my wife whether you like it or not" He told her.

"No!" She screamed back at him.She rushed towards Raoul to try to free Erik, but Raoul was quicker, he stabbed Erik in the stomach and threw him to the ground.

Raoul grabbed Christine, holding her arms behind her back. She continuously screamed Erik's name, trying to get him to respond, but he did not stir. Raoul placed his other hand over Christine mouth to muffle the sound of the screams. He dragged her out the door, as Christine cried, wondering how this could happen.

Erik had watched as he slipped into unconsciousness, as Raoul pulled Christine out the door and away with him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Christine was shoved into the back of a mini van. Raoul had tied up her hands, so she could not try to escape. She could do nothing but cry, and that's what she did. What was going to become of Erik. What would happen to her. She would never be able to marry Raoul. She needed Erik in her life, but what was she to do now?

Their vacation had started out so wonderfully and now their wonderful Paradise was slowly beginning to melting away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Wow, Raoul is really going crazy. Hope you like the chapter, next one will be up as soon as possible (most likely over the weekend). The more reviews I get the sooner I'll update. Please R&R!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, it's been a while sice I updated, sorry about that, but here is the next chapter. I promise i will try and keep posting and update to at least one of my storied every week. Hope you like the chapter. **

**R&R.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Christine was jolted awake from the terrible nightmare that couldn't seem to stop. She closed her eyes as the never ending scene of Erik being hurt continued to play in her mind. She slowly sat up and looked out the window of the still moving van. Her arms were starting to hurt from the rope cutting into her wrist and from them being behind her back. Raoul continued to drive unknowing that Christine was awake. They were driving down an unfamiliar road and Christine was getting scared. There didn't seem to be any land markings, or road signs that could give her a hint as to where they were.

**_"Where is Raoul taking me?"_** **_"What is he going to do to me?" _**She thought to herself as the tears began to well up in her beautiful eyes. ****

With the thought of all that went on today, Christine began to cry.

_"**I have to get out of here, Erik needs me!" **_her mind screamed as she thought of Erik all alone with no one to help him.

**_"How could Raoul be so cruel and uncaring? "He took me away from my husband, my love!"_**she told herself.

"**_Erik is the one person that means the most to me in my life!" _ **The never ending tears continued to flow.

Raoul looked in the rear view mirror upon hearing Christines tiny whimpers.

"Please don't cry my darling. You will see in time that this was only way for us to be together. We will be able to live the happy life that we always dreamt that we would have one day! And this may even bring us closer." Raoul explained still looking at her through the mirror.

Christine looked at him confused.

"You're mad you know that Raoul! You don't even know what your saying! Why can't you accept the fact that I love Erik and not you?"

"I think you have gotten it all wrong Christine. In time I'm sure you will change your mind once you see the kind of plan I have for our future together."

Raoul's words made Christine take notice.

"I will never love you! You hear me! Never!" She screamed at him.

He began to chuckle; "Well thats just to bad Christine. You're going to have to deal with what I have in store for you."

It was of no use for Christine to say anything more. She hung her head in defeat and contiued to cry because of what she had lost. At this point it was all she could do. She knew she would never be able to get away from Raoul, he was just to strong. It would take a miracle and thats what she prayed for.

**_"Erik!" _**she cried silently to herself.

They continued to drive down through the rocky road, until they came upon a clearing. There in the middle of the forest sat an abandon cottage. The home looked unliveable and looked to have been deserted for some time. _**"Will my angel ever find me?" ** _She thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sir? Sir?! Are you ok?" A voice and face became clearer, as Erik awoke.

Erik let out a groan from the pain of the stab wound. He carefully tried to sit up, but failed. He winced as the surge of pain coursed through his body when he moved. He tried once again to sit up and this time with the help of the stranger.

"Are you ok?"

Erik tried to speak, but was still not fully aware of what was going on around him.

"My name is John and I live in the condo next to your's." He told him. "What's your name?"

"My names Erik."

"Erik, is everything alright? I just happened to be outside when I saw a young man come to your door and then later dragging a young lady along side him."

John explained.

The mention of Christine made Erik remember eveything clearly._ **Raoul took her. That bastard!**_He thought to himself. Erik had to do something, but what could he do?

"No, that man you saw broke into my house, stabbed me, and took my wife against her will. Now he is holding her hostage somewhere. I have to find him before it's too late. Who knows what he could do to her." Erik explained.

"Did you happen to see which way the van headed?" He asked John.

John nodded. "Yes, it turned right out of the parking lot and went down the road. How are you going to be able to find them though? They could be anywhere."

"I don't know, but i have to do something. He has hurt me and my wife for the last time."

"Hand me the phone." Erik demanded.

John reached up and grabbed the phone. Erik then dialed 911 and requested the police.

" The police department please. Thank you. Yes, I would like to report a kidnapping. Yes. My wife. The man's name is Raoul de Chagney. He is about 6' 1" and has long blond hair. My wife's name is Christine Destler. She's about 5' 5" with curly brown hair and brown eyes. Yes. From what I know they drove away in a green mini van. Yes.

Thank you." Erik hung up the phone and set it down upon the table.

"What did they say?" John asked.

"They said that they would start a search right away and that they would be sure to alert me if they find anything. I think I should start a search of my own."

"Would you like me to help you? I am more than happy to help you get your wife back."

"That would be great. Thanks John." Erik and John shook hands.

"But first we need to get that wound cleaned and bandaged." John told him. Erik nodded in agreement.

John carefully helped him stand up and walk into the master bathroom. They rummaged through all the drawers and cabinets until they finally found a first aid kit with some disinfectant and bandages. The wound wasn't deep, but still needed to be cleaned and bandaged. After Erik was all patched up he had one goal in mind and that was to find Christine.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Raoul pulled Christine from the van and into the the old abandoned house. He dragged her up the stairs and pushed opened one door that led to a large room. He roughly threw her inside and Christine gasped as she landed on the ground with a loud thud. Everything was filthy. Their were layers of dust everywhere. The windows in the room were boarded up and there was no source of light except for a small tiny crack in between two boards. That small amout of light was just about the only helpless feeling that Christine could feel inside herself...small and useless.

With her hands still bound behind her back, Christine looked up at Raoul from where she sat uncomfortably upon the hard wooden floor.

"Don't even think about trying to escape because I know you won't be able to pull it off. If your a good girl Christine, everything will be fine and no harm will come to you. I have to run and take care of something first. I'll be back as soon as I can."

Christine looked up at him with worry in her eyes. **"_Where is Raoul going?" _**

Raoul slammed the door and left Christine to sit alone in the damp dark room. Now all she could do was say a prayer that a miracle would occure and that hopefully Erik would find her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Hope you like the chapter, better days are ahead in the coming chapters!**

**R&R**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, sorry but I'll try to post whenever I get the chance. Hope you enjoy the chapter. It's going to be short because I wasn't feeling all that great when I wrote it.**

**Please R&R, it means a lot to me when you do. lol.**

**Special thanks to my beta reader Htr17. Thanks so much for all your help and support. You're great.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Scared and alone, Christine was left sitting by herself in the dark foreboding house. She had tried now for several minutes to loosen the ropes that bound her hands together, but it was of no use. The knots were just too tight. Christine was frightened of what Raoul was going to do her when he returned.

**_"Will I ever be able to see Erik again?"_** She whispered into the quiet room.

Anger began to build. **_"I would rather die than live my life without him, my love, my Erik."_** She thought to herself as hot tears began to run down the length of her porcelain cheeks. Christine was angry at Raoul for stealing her away from Erik, and for him being so selfish and for her not finding a way to get herself free from these damn restraints!.

Why was this happening to them?! Was there nothing she could do to stop her world from falling apart?!

Wanting to forget where she was, Christine gently layed her exhausted body back down on the cold, hard floor and began to close her eyes. She prayed that she would get out of this mess and be reunited with Erik again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The police had now formed a search party and were now on their way to finding Christine, but Erik and John decided to start looking on their own. All that was important to Erik right now was finding Christine and bringing her back home, safe and sound.

They searched everywhere and in the most likely and unlikely of places. There were abandoned buildings and homes that they looked through, but came up empty handed. They even kept their eyes pealed for Raoul's car. From what John had told Erik, it was a green mini van. How many green vans could there be?

This was gonna be harder than they thought. Every time they saw a green van, they would speed up to the side of the car and gaze into the window only to find a complete stranger in the drivers seat and not Raoul.

**_"What if he took her out of state? What am I going to do if I don't find her? I can't go on without her!"_ **Erik thought.

**_"No, No...I can't think this way... I have to find her, I will find her! Giving up is not an option right now." _**He said to himself.

Just then John spotted another green mini van, parked outside of the **_Store_** **_Plaza,_** up ahead on the right. Erik nodded, **_"Lets go check it out." _**John pulled into the parking lot and parked the car a good distance away, so that they would not be spotted by Raoul.

They both got out of the car and walked over to where the van was parked. Erik looked in to see if Christine was inside, but no one was in the car. He had no clue as to where Raoul was. **_"Where are you, you bastard?" _**Erik thought to himself angerly.

He then turned to John **_"Both Christine and Raoul are not in the car and I think we should take a look around, just to be sure if this is his van."_**

**_"Good Idea," _**John Replied.

There were different variaties of stores to choose from.

There was Julies Jewelry Store, Food Lion, Mellon Bank, a Rite Aid, and many others. They then decided to split up and begin their search. This would help them cover more ground faster.

John checked the Rite Aid and the Mellon Bank, but didn't see Raoul anywhere. Erik decided to check the jewelry store. Although he thought that would be the last place he would be, Erik decided to try it out. As he approched the store, he couldn't believe it. Erik was right. He knew Raoul would be there. **_"What is he doing?" _**He thought to himself. And just then Erik's fears were coming true Raoul, was picking out a ring. ****Erik decided he had to find John and get back the the car before Raoul saw them.

John walked out of the Bank and saw Erik, motioning to him to come back to where he was.

**_"Did you find him?" _** John asked.

**_"Yeah, I found him, _**Erik hissed, **_he's was in the jewelry store, picking out a ring! We need to get back to the car and wait for him to leave, so we can follow him back to where he has Christine." _**

John nodded in agreement. They climbed into the car and waited for him to come back out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Just then Raoul exited the jewelry store with a bag in his hand. Erik told John to start the ignition and wait until he was a few feet ahead, but not to far.

They pulled out of the parking lot and Erik kept a close eye on where Raoul was heading.

**_"Don't worry Christine I'm on my way, just hold on!"_** He whispered to himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Please R&R**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Hey like I said in my other story I had mid terms and stuff, and I didn't get a chance to update sooner. So here is chapter 11, enjoy!  
**

**Please R&R, it means a lot to me when you do. lol.**

**Special thanks to my beta reader Htr17. Thanks so much for all your help **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Erik and John followed Raoul, as they continued to pursue the mini van. Trying to keep his anger under control, Erik's only thought was to find Christine and bring her back home. He was so angry, he wanted to beat the living tar out of Raoul. **_"When I get my hands on that fop," _**he seathed as his grip tightened on the stearing wheel. After about ten minutes or so, the two gentleman saw Raoul make a right turn off into a dirt road, leading into a wooded area.

They pulled off onto the side of the road and continued to watch Raoul drive further away.

Erik had to figure out his next plan of attack. If he was going to try and save Christine, he had to be one step ahead of Raoul.

**"John, were going to have to park the car here and walk the rest of the way. We don't want Raoul to spot us." **John nodded and both he and Erik got out of the car and started walking down the the same path that Raoul took.

**_"Don't worry Christine, I'm on my way."_**.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After walking half a mile, Erik and John came to an open spot in the wooded area. There in the center of the large forest, was an old abandoned house. Next to the side of the house sat Raoul's empty mini van. **"Looks like he went inside already." **John whispered to Erik.

Looking around, making sure that no one else was in the area, Erik motioned for John to follow him. He wanted to see if he could get a good look inside the rundown shack. Squinting against the suns rays, Erik caught a glimpse of Raoul's shadow walking up the stairs.

_**"So he's keeping Christine upstairs. I have got to find a way, up to where she is, without Raoul seeing us**.**"** _Erik thought to himself.

**_"_Hes keeping Christine somewhere upstairs and we need to find a way to get there and get her out without being seen. There's no way of telling what he might do to her or us."**

John nodded **_" _Whats the plan Erik?" ** Erik shrugged his shoulders.

For a moment nothing came, but then with a grin, John turned Erik.

**"I think I might have an idea!" **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

In a corner of the upstairs room, frightened and alone, Christine remained tied up. **_"I want to go home," _**she cried to herself. Being shaken out of her revier, Christine heard footsteps coming up the stairs and down the hall. **_"Erik, is that you?"_** Suddenly the door flew open and Raoul was standing there in the doorway. With a wicked grin, he made his way over to Christine, who was trying to back as far away as possible from his moving figure. He bent down to her level and looked at Christine. In his hand he revealed a medium sized black box. **_"Please tell me thats not what I think it is." _**Holding her breath, Christine watched as Raoul opened the box to reveal a beautiful diamond ring. With tears in her eyes Christine became scared. **_"She's happy!" _**he thought. But these weren't tears of joy, theses were tears of fear.

Coming a little bit closer, Raoul began to speak.

**"Christine, I love you so much. The time has come for you to become my wife. Once you say 'I do,' we can start all over again. We can have a wonderful life together. The kind of life you always dreamt of having someday!" **

Shaking her head back and forth, Christine pushed down the lump in her throat and turned to Raoul.

**"No Raoul, I won't. I will never marry you. No matter what you say or do I will never say 'I do,' to you. My life was with _Erik_ and that was the life that I have always wanted. I couldn't have been happier. But you had absoultely no right to just jump back into my life and mess everything up for me. No, I will never ever agree to marry you."** Christine spat at him.

Raoul looked at her again, but this time with a look of anger on his face. He soon calmed down and started laughing maniacally, he might have been the Devil himself with that evil laughter.

**"Well my dear, to tell you the truth, I really don't give a damn what you think. Because frankly whether or not you approve, your still gonna be my damn wife." **Reaching over to where her hands were tied, Raoul slipped the ring onto Christine's ring finger.**"Till death do us part," **he said through gritted teeth. **"You are in no position to choose what you want from here on out. Even if I have to drag you to the church myself, you will be my wife." **Taking his hand, to grab her chin roughly, he whispered into her ear, "**For all we know, Erik might be dead. And in time you will learn to love me and you will forget all about that freak of nature. You'll see, won't you Christine?" **

Collapsing into a fetal position, Christine gave a gut renching scream **"No!"**

Running his hands over her shaking form, Raoul once again whispered into her ear.**"By this time tomorrow we will finally be husband and wife."** Christine jerked away, trying to break free from the ropes that bound her to this never ending nightmare.

Suddenly Raoul and Christine heard a faint man's voice cry out for help outside. Raoul stood up quickly, going to look out the dirty window. He saw a man standing down below, screaming for help. Raoul looked at Christine

**"I'll be right back, I have to see what this damn fool wants." **Raoul walked past her and slamed the door shut behind him. The door shook so much that plaster from the ceiling and the wall, fell onto the floor. Christine was alone once again, with no sign of ever seeing Erik again.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Raoul came out the door and faced the man who was calling for help.

**"Thank God I found you! Please sir, I seem to have lost way in the woods. My friends and I were camping and I went for a walk and forgot my way back to camp. I feel like I have been walking forever. I'm so glad I came across this trail and followed it here to this old house. Could you give me a ride back to the campsight? **Raoul shook his head in aggrivasion. "**Once we get back on the highway I know what turns to make and ---"**

**"Alright, alright, I'll take you back. Where exactly is this campsight?" **Raoul asked with a slight bit of annoyance in his voice.

**"Oh don't worry, Its not too far from here."**

John turned with a smile on his face, so far everything was going according to plan.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Erik stayed hidden in the bushes until Raoul left with John in the truck. Once they were gone he ran for the door and went into the house. He looked around quickly before fixing his gaze on the straircase.

He hurried up the stairs and down the hall. He opened every door in the hallway, calling her name, but couldn't find Christine. Then at the very end of the hallway, Erik prayed that Christine was in this room. He flung the door open and finally saw her.

**"Christine!"**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Yay, Erik finally found Christine, and Erik and John's plan is going well! Will all continue to go well?**

**Hope you like the chapter **

**Please R&R**


End file.
